DESCRIPTION (adapted from Description of this application): The pancreatic polypeptide family of peptides which includes pancreatic polypeptide (PP), neuropeptide Y (NPY), and peptide YY (PYY) with similarities in structure and origin exerts a great degree of diversity of actions. These peptides are ubiquitous in their distribution and affect many biologic systems. The purpose of this American Physiological Society Conference entitled "New Discoveries Within the Pancreatic Polypeptide Family: Molecules to Man" is to bring together scientists from diverse disciplines, including molecular and cell biologists, neurophysiologists, endocrinologists, physiologists and clinical scientists to discuss the diverse mechanisms involved in actions of these peptides and to foster collaborative research efforts. The Conference will include plenary sessions and poster presentations and will encourage the participation of women, underrepresented minorities and students/postdoctoral fellows with some support. This application seeks support for speaker participation as well as support to recognize excellence amongst the participating students and postdoctoral fellows. The Conference should yield new insights in the field and stimulate the interest and interaction among the participants.